liz_and_vicfandomcom-20200213-history
Dance Party
Dance Party is the second episode of Liz and Vic. Plot Liz plans a dance party on a Friday night. However, things don't turn out the way she planned. Can Vic ruin it all? Summary Liz pulled up in the parking lot and parked. The second Liz parked, she got a text from Vic that says 'HUGINSTWWMMLAOWBHTMEDPITHODP!!!' which Liz doesn't understand but hurried to school. Liz ran and ran to the door. She got another text from Vic that said 'FASTER!!!' and Liz did exactly what it said. She ran and kept hurting her feet because she was running with her heels on. Liz couldn't take another step and just snatched the guys's skateboard (the guy she met the first day) with her leg and started rolling the skateboard. She did many amazing tricks all the way in front of Vic. Liz rolled the skateboard away and asked,"Wats is HUGINMLIGAWWPTMEDPITHODP mean?!" Vic just laughed and replied, "It means, Hurry Up Get In Now So That We Wont Miss Mrs. Liv Announecment Of Who Will Be Hosting The Most Epic Dance Party In The History Of Dance Parties!!!" and then pulled Liz to the direction to the class. But before they could get anywhere, a guy that Liz met walked up and said to Liz, "Hey. My name is Freddie and I would like to get to know you. What's your name?" Just when Liz was about to answer, Vic pulled her straight to class. They got there right in time. They sat in their seats. Mrs. Liv announced, "Liz, you got a great taste. I have seen you around school. Your perfect to host the epic party this year! I just know it!". Liz was shocked, so was Vic. Liz danced around and kept hugging everybody. Mrs. Liv told the class the party was on Friday. After all the classes, it was lunch time. Liz asked if Vic would help her out, but Vic said no and sat with Corrin. Liz felt lonely but she knew she had to start planning, so she sat down and just rolled her food away and planned planned and planned. Corrin told Vic, "That troll stole your spot. I mean I like her cuz she's nice. But she stole your spot!" Vic sighed and replied "I know. But she doesn't know that the prize is $1,000, if she does a great job, but she won't because I am gonna ruin it..." and laughed. Liz started planning a gummy bear disco ball so that everything would look color full. Freddie came up to her add told her how awesome that idea was. Liz started to get interested in him again when he told him how he loves to skateboard, but can't focus because of girls like her. Liz stared in his eyes and said, "Then we could have a a dance floor that says 'Dance' written by skateboards" and Freddie agreed. Vic and Corrin notice then tension between Freddie and Liz and said at the same time, "Not the Freddie Extrordinary Head!!!". Their gaws dropped once they saw Freddie and Liz walk off together talking. It was the night of the party, Vic pulled up at Liz's house. Vic goes inside and yells, "Liz, it's like you turned your house into a Dance Party palce!!!" Liz rushed down the stairs and replied while running to her bathroom, "Thanks! Do you like that big light on top of the roof?!" and Vic slowly said yes. Liz told Vic to be responsible for getting the food ready and everything else ready while she goes shopping to shop for a sparkly sheet for her table and a stunning dress. Once Liz left, Vic did her job. Vic put the spakly looking sauce and put it in every meal. Even the drinks. Vic also decorates the disco ball with gummy bears because she thought it would childish. Vic also made gummy bear sanwitches. Everybody came in all dressed up. As Vic's walking down the stairs in her dress, she noticed that Liz, Mrs. Liv, and Freddie are here, and everyone's enjoying the party. Vic walked up to Liz and asked her why people were enjoying the party. And Liz happily said, "Well I guess you did every thing I planned' and smiled. Vic growls and goes up to Corrin. CVorrin tells Vic she is beautiful, and Vic says Coorin was beautiful too. Then Vic said that her plans weren't working. Corrin and Vic teamed up to try to ruin it. They come up with a plan right after Mrs. Liv says to Liv that she might win the prize. Vic and Corrin shooted bb guns every where. Almost everybody got shot except Liz. The music stops and Liz frowned. Mrs. Liv said that her party isn't wat she thought and left. Liz kept yelling she didn't do that but Mrs. Liv didn't believe her. Then she got shot by a bb gun when she turned around. Everybody left. Liz catches Corrin and Vic laughing. Liz walks up to them and says madly, "Really Vic" and runs off crying. Corrin says she'll catch Vic later and left. Vic ran to Liz's room and confronts how jealous she was of Vic. Liz forgives Vic and then they cried happily that they are friends. Cast 1. Liz portrayed by IamDaBest 2. Vic portrayed by Fabicia4ever 3. Corrin portrayed by HOA2012 4. Mrs. Liz portrayed by Liv2Night 5. Freddie portrayed by Unknown Trivia *This episode was filmed the week of March 18 - 22. *Liz mentions MusicTunes in this episode. MusicTunes is a parody of iTunes. *It was revealed that the guy's name was "Freddie". *It was shown that Corrin and Vic are best friends. *This was the first episode that Vic would show her troublebreaker attitude. *It was revealed that Vic has been the Dance Party planner for 2 years. *Freddie is known as the, Extrodinary Head, because he imagines many awesome and incredible things for a party. *It was revealed that Liz goes to school on a motorcycle. Goofs *Vic threw a gigantic ball at Liz from the catwalk to the stage. This would be impossible. *In this episode, Mrs. Liv was really excited. However, in the last episode, she was calm. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Liz and Vic